My One and Only
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: Mukuro is a powerful demon who one day took in a small human by the name of Tsuna. As the years has pass Mukuro has grew madly deeply in,love with Tsuna and be damn if anyone try to take him away. Main6927 and some All27!
1. Chapter 1

**Chi-chi: Hi everyone I'm here and with a new story, again. For those of you who are wondering why I have not update MINE it because I stuck on ideas for it, and NEED HELP! But in the mean time this idea can to me, as I was listening to (Katio Gakupo Len – Imitation Black and Loveless), so here it is.**

**Summary: Mukuro is a powerful demon that one-day took in a small human by the name Tsuna. As the years has passed Mukuro had falling madly deeply in love with Tsuna and will be damn if any would try and take him away from him.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Mukuro was in bed dreaming of his beautiful Tsuna, who was his light and sky. Tsuna was the light in Mukuro cold dark world, and he always shows Mukuro a beautiful smile that can light up the sky. Mukuro was about to snuggled more of his beautiful light warmth, but instead felt nothing. Mukuro eyes shoot open and he started to get a little worried, because Tsuna would always be asleep in his arms around this time of day.

**BOOM**

Mukuro jump out of bed and ran toward were the loud explosion, hoping his Tsuna was okay. When Mukuro was running down the hallway he saw a bunch of back smoke coming from the kitchen. Mukuro step into the kitchen and saw the kitchen was a mess and lying on the ground was Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Mukuro ran to Tsuna and lifted him up in his arms.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome, Ken, and Chikusa, his three loyal servants ran inside to what was going on.

"You three clean up this mess." Mukuro walked out of the kitchen with Tsuna in his arms.

"I hope Tsuna-kun is okay," Chrome watches her master leave, before starting to help Ken and Chikusa clean up the mess.

Tsuna slowly open his eye and saw a worried Mukuro staring down at him.

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro eyes grew happy to see that his light was okay. Mukuro hugged Tsuna close to him, because he was scared that he probably wouldn't ever get to see those big brown doe eye ever again.

"Mukuro-sama I'm okay, so can you please let me go." Tsuna manage to say, Mukuro quickly pulled away from him.

"Tell me what happened." Mukuro looked Tsuna straight in his eyes, Tsuna looked down and started to play with his index fingers.

"W-Well I tried to m-make break feast f-for Mukuro-sama, b-but everything went wrong a-and bang it happened." Tsuna has his head hung down. Thinking about how stupid he was, and how he must have anger his Mukuro-sama.

To say Muikuro was shock that his little Tsuna went through all of this trouble just for him that he couldn't get angry at him,…like always.

"Kufufufuf~its okay my dear Tsuna-kun, but just promise me you will never do something like this ever again." Mukuro turn serious as he said this last part.

"Okay Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna face lit up from happiness, glad that his Mukuro-sama wasn't mad at him, that he hugged him. Mukuro smiled and lift Tsuna out of the bed and set him on the floor.

"Now go clean up, and I will see you later." Mukuro kiss Tsuna forehead before he left.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was clean up and was dress in a new outfit, which was, a black shirt that was black and hung off the shoulder with short puffy sleeves. The shirt frame his body showing his curve, in the center was a golden rose lending down in the middle with gold laces. The shirt went down and split apart around his waist showing some short puffy pant that ended mid-thigh. On his feet were some black wedge heels that wrap up his legs and stop at the knee with a gold rose. With it Tsuna had some fingerless black glove with a gold rose pin up in his hair. Tsuna was in the living room eating some yummy snack that Chrome made for him. The doorbell rung and Tsuna wonder whom could it be because his Mukuro-sama barely have guest over. Tsuns got up off the couch with his stuff bunny and went to see whom it could be. When he made it there he saw a man with blonde hair and golden eyes talking to Chrome. The man attention soon turn to him went Chrome left to get his Mukuro-sama. The men slowly walked over to Tsuna and bent down and crease his cheek.<p>

"My, why aren'n you the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on," he smile as he continue to crease Tsuns cheek. Tsuna blushed and took a step back from the man.

"Who are you?" Tsuna asked this stranger that he has never in his life meant before, and who called him beautiful.

"The name is Giotto and yours?" Giotto asked this beautiful stranger that he has ever laid eyes on.

"Tsunayoshi, but just call me Tsuna." Tsuna shoot Giotto a beautiful smile that Giotto thought his heart skip a beat.

"Kufufufufu~I see Giotto you have meet my darling Tsuna-kun, your lucky not many get so see him." Mukuro walk in with Chrome behind him.

"Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna ran over to Mukuro and hugged his waist, while Mukuro ruffle his hair.

Giotto felt a stab in his chest as he watches this scene in front of him. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Mukuro who just smirk. Mukuro bent down toward Tsuna

" My sweet Tsuna-kun followed Chrome into the garden for you to play."

"Okay Mukuro-sama!" before Tsuna left Mukuro kisses his cheek making Tsuna turn red while Chrome just giggle knowing while her master was doing this. Chrome glance over toward toward Giotto and could see jealous writing all over his face. Tsuna was about to run toward to the garden, but stop and turn toward Giotto.

"It was nice to meet!" Giotto was snap out of his thoughts and walked over to Tsuna and bent once again, but this time he grab Tsuna hand and brought it toward his lips.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well."

Chrome was surprise about how bold this man was, but was also terrified because her master doesn't like when other come close to Tsuna. Chrome grab Tsuna hand and quickly led him toward the garden before any fight break between two of the most powerful demons.

"Well should we go to my office for we can talk." Mukuro place a fake smile on his face.

"Led the way."

To Be Continue. . . . . . .

* * *

><p>So how was it! PLease review GOOD things about it! PLease (puppy-dog eyes)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi-chi: Hi everyone I'm here and with chapter 2!**

**Tsuna: Chi-chan why am I wearing a DRESS!**

**Chi-chi: Because Chrome wanted to play dress up and its in chapter 3 not 2 Dame-Tsuna-chan.**

**Tsuna: Oh. . . sorry, but I still don't want to wear one at all through the story!**

**Chi-chi: Too bad. Also reader if you have a cute uke outfit that you want Tsuna to wear please let me know and send in the detail of it. Now Tsuna-chan do the warning!**

**Tsuna: You are so evil! Warning story may contain me cross-dressing, OOC and any weird things that may come into Chi-chan head. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mukuro led Giotto into his office and sat down at his desk, while Giotto sat across from him. Mukuro took a sip of his tea that Chrome brought in earlier, before turning his attention towards Giotto.

"So Giotto, what's bring brought you here to my lovely home?" Mukuro sat his tea down on the table.

"Mukuro, lately I have had heard how you have been causing some ruckus."

"Kufufufu~ I Don't know what you're talking about." Mukuro played innocent.

"Just last week, you beat 5 A rank demons to death and you promise to cut off the head a demon prince! Do you know how much paper work I have to do because of you!" Giotto felt his blood pressure rising because of Mukuro.

"Vongola Primo Giotto, I'm deeply sorry to say, but when others harm something that belong to me, that make very upset." Mukuro stood and walked over to Giotto.

"What?" Giotto wonders what Mukuro was talking about.

_'It was nice to meet you.'_ Giotto had a flashback of when he meet Tsuna.

"Kufufufufu~ It seems you have figured it out. Tsuna is someone who is most precious to me and I don't like it when others come to close to him." Mukuro smirk down at Giotto.

" I understand, but I have another question for you Mukuro. Who is that boy and why do you have a human living with you?"

"Oh that's easy, Tsuns is-"

"Mukuro-sama I brought you some flowers!" Speaking of the devil, Tsuna barged in the room with a huge hand full of flowers.

"How sweet of you Tsuna-kun, but I still have a guest." Mukuro pointed at Giotto.

" I-I'm so sorry M-Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna blushed because of his embarrassment and bowed.

"Kufufufu~ It is okay Tsuna-kun, Giotto was just leaving." Mukuro pushed Giotto out of his office and down the stairs, towards the door with Tsuna following right behind.

" Okay now, have a good day Giotto!"

"Bye-bye Giotto-san!" Tsuna waved at him as Mukuro opened the door and push Giotto out.

" Mukuro you still haven't answer my question from earlier?" Giotto turn around to face Mukuro.

"Oh, Tsuna is my. . . . lover." Mukuro then slammed the door in his face.

"Mukuro-sama, who was that man?"

"That my dear, Tsuna-kun, was the Vongola Primo Giotto, next in head to lead the Vongola family." Mukuro started walking back to his room.

"Ne, Mukuro-sama, aren't you apart of the Vongola family too.?" Mukuro stopped in his tracks.

"Where did you hear that from Tsuna-kun?"

"Reborn-san."

_' That damn hitman, how many times have I told him I will not be apart of that family.'_ Mukuro was too busy being angry at Reborn that he didn't see the culprit himself appear in a swirl of black wind.

"Ciaossu." A man dressed in a black suit with a fedora and a chameleon on his shoulder appeared.

"Reborn-san!"

"Reborn." Mukuro was not pleased to see this man. Reborn was the kind of person who loves to see others tortured in any kind of way, plus he was a very sadistic person.

" Maah, why isn't it Dame-Tsuna."

"Stop calling me that Reborn-san!" Tsuna glared/ pouted. Reborn smirked and bent down towards Tsuna.

"I will when you stop adding san to my name." Reborn reach into his pocket and pulled out a huge lollipop.

"Candy!" Tsuna reached out towards it, but Reborn pulled it back.

"What are you suppose to say, and this time with the san."

"May I please have the candy Reborn-s-I mean Reborn."

"Good boy." Reborn gave him the lollipop, satisfied of a job well done.

" Rebron, why are you here?" Mukuro wanted to quickly get this man away from his Tsuna and out of his house.

"Always so quickly to get rid of me, can I at least spend sometime with my precious Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said sarcastically, loving the expression that was showing on Mukuro face.

"Reborn, I know there's reason that you have come here." Although Mukuro had a feeling that part of what Reborn said earlier was true, and that didn't sit right with him.

"You always see right through me, well you are right. The Vongola's are having a party tomorrow, and all members of the Vongola clan are reported to come, and before you deny this, this request was from the 9th."

_'Damn, now I'm forced to go, and leave Tsuna-kun alone.'_ Mukuro glanced over towards Tsuna, and Reborn saw this smirked again.

"Oh, and before I forget to mention, Tsuna has also been request to come, plus Tsuna would be happy to see Fran again." Reborn said before he left in his swirl of black winds.

"Mukuro-sama, we get to see Fran again!" Tsuna was filled with excitement about seeing Fran again. Fran was a mid-class demon that Mukuro trained, but he left and joined the Varie's , an elite class of demons assassins in the Vongola family. Fran was always nice to Tsuna, and took him out of the castle sometime to explore or went he was sent on an errand, of course without Mukuro knowing about it.

Mukuro felt happy to see his Tsuna all happy and excited, but then he also felt very possessive over his Tsuna. He didn't want to share his beautiful, sweet, loving Tsuna with no one, and also because Tsuna was a human.

_' What the hell is Reborn and that old man is thinking.'_

" Mukuro-sama, are you okay?" Tsuna pressed his hand against Mukuro's cheek, wondering why he seemed so in thought.

"Is Mukuro-sama mad, because I interrupted his conversation with Giotto-san." Tsuna's big brown eyes started to water up.

"Your Mukuro-sama wants me to not attend the party that Reborn-san was talking about?" Tsuna tipped his head to the side as he looked up at Mukuro.

"I would love for my precious Tsuna-kun to come."

"Really!"

"Of course, for I can show off everyone my most precious jewel." Mukuro said, but really he was thinking this. 'Lies I want to keep you locked up in my room away from everyone else.'

"Then I'll be extra good for you Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna smiled up at Mukuro was one of Tsuna's most dazzling smiles.

"Okay Tsuna-kun."

* * *

><p>Giotto was in his office doing a stack months long of paper work, when a swirl of black wind appeared, revealing Reborn.<p>

"Reborn, what are you doing here?" Giotto sighed, knowing that Reborn was about to bring some trouble, like always.

"Is that how you treat your old tutor after I showed you so much love and affection?" Reborn faked like he was hurt.

"Yeah right, you mean how you tortured me mentally and physically?"

"Well who cares? I just stopped from Mukuro and sent him the message from the 9th."

"Mukuro, I was over there earlier, so what's the message from the 9th."

_'Giotto was over there earlier; I wonder did he see Dame-Tsuna, but knowing Mukuro he probably lock him up in a room. Possessive bastard.'_ Reborn thought before answered Giotto.

"The Vongola's are having a party and all member in the Vongola family are requested to come."

" No backing out huh. . . . Reborn do you that a human boy is living with Mukuro?"

_'So he did see him.'_ "You mean Dame-Tsuna, yes I know him he's been living with him for about 8 years now. Don't tell me you're already falling for him, then again Tsuna has the power to draw people to him, without him knowing of course." Reborn glanced over at Giotto and saw he was in deep thought like he was debating to ask something.

"What's the relationship between those two?"

"Hmm, its kinda hard to tell, but I can tell you that they care deeply for each other, but if you're thinking of capturing Dame-Tsuna's heart Mukuro is not and will soon be your only competition." Reborn said before he once again left in a swirl of black wind.

"My competition? There's going to me more!

To Be Continue. . . . . . .

* * *

><p><strong>Chi-chi: Reviewers PLEAES REVIEW! REVIEW FOR I CAN HAVE THE FAIHT TO CONTINUE THIS PLEASE! Also please send in cute uke outfit or dresses to put Tsu-chan in for future chapter!<strong>

**Tsuna: NO DON"T DO IT!**

**Mukuro: Kufufufu~ I would love to see my Tsuna in a dress,**

**Chi-chi: You heard Mukuro-sama! So shut-up Tsuna an accept it like a uke.**

**Tsuna: Why me* waterfalls tears***


	3. Chapter 3

**Chi-chi: Hello everyone the queen is back and I love your reviews**

**Tsuna: Chi-chan I can't breath in this thing And Mukuro keep staring at me muttering about' how I will become his,' and ' make Mukuro babies." Its scaring me!**

**Chi-chi: Awwe I can picture a cut mini Mukuro and Tsuna running around.* fangirl squeal***

**Tsuna: I guess I'll do the warning again. Warning story may contain me cross-dressing, OOC, and weird thing that may come into Chi-chan head. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Mukuro was down stiars finishing getting dress while he waited on Tsuna, who was upstairs with Chrome who was helping him get ready.

"Mukuro-sama, I'm ready!" Tsuna came down stairs, he was wearing a black and purple ruffle dress, off the shoulder black long sleeve that came pass down his hands. A purple corset that had black laces going down the side, it than flared out with purple with black ruffle. On his feet were black and purple wedge heels boots, plus around his neck was tied a back bow. (A/N: I know it sound kinda of lame.)

"Kufufufu~ my dear Tsuna-kun, why don't you look lovely tonight."

"Thank-you, Mukuro-sama." Tsuna blushed from Mukuro's compliment.

"Shall we leave?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>"I see everyone is here tonight." Reborn had a glass of wine in his hand standing against the wall beside Giotto.<p>

"Mukuro still hasn't made it yet?" said Giotto, Reborn glanced over towards him and tipped up his fedora and took another sip of his wine.

"Are you worried that Dame-Tsuna won't come, and look you dress all up for him." Reborn tease Giotto. Just when Giotto was about to say something the door opened, revealing Mukuro and Tsuna.

"The dark knight and his princess have finally arrived." Reborn repied, and walkedover towards them. Giotto followed behind him, because he wanted to talk with Tsuna.

* * *

><p>Tsuna clung to Mukuro as they walked in, Tsuna felt nervous as a few people stared his way.<p>

"You finally made it Mukuro, and I see you brought Dame-Tsuna with you." Mukuro glared as he saw Reborn walk up to them.

"Stop calling me that Reborn-san!" Tsuna tried to glare, but it turned into a pout. Reborn reached in his pocket and pulled out another huge lollipop from like before, Tsuna's eyes lit up as he saw his treat.

"Now Dame-Tsuna, what have I told you about adding a suffix on my name? Now what do you say?"

"May I please have the lollipop Reborn?" Tsuna said. Reborn smirked down at Tsuna.

"That depends Dame-Tsuna, which lollipop are you referring to." Reborn waved the lollipop in front of Tsuna face, who looked confused, while Giotto and Mukuro was livid, catching on what Reborn really meant with that comment.

"Disregard what he just said Tsuna-kun." Giotto stepped up in front of Reborn.

"Oh? Hello Giotto-san!" Tsuna bowed in front of him, being respectful.

"Tsuna-kun, you don't have to be so respectful in front of me. Like Reborn Reborn said earlier, you can drop the suffix on my name. Plus I want to get closer to Tsuna-kun and get to know you more." Giotto cast a charming smile toward Tsuna that made him blush.

"O-Okay s-since Giotto-san asked, I'll try." Tsuna looked up at Giotto, who was very happy that he made a little improvement of getting close to Tsuna. Mukuro had enough of standing around these people who were flirting with HIS Tsunayoshi-kun in front of his face.

"Tsuna, how would you like to grab a drink with me?" Mukuro grabbed Tsuna hand and carried him away from the two leeches and over to where the drinks were being served.

Tsuna was standing beside Mukuro, while he was mingling with other high-class demons. Tsuna saw something that had caught his attention; it was a huge frog shaped hat. It rained down on Tsuna, who knew the only person that wears a hat like that. Tsuna slipped away from Mukuro, who was too busy mingling with other high-class demons, who where, by the way, getting on his nerves to notice.

* * *

><p>"Shishishi~ thank for the drink."<p>

"Bel-sempai, why did you had to steal my drink?" said a person with a monotone voice that he could only belong to him.

"Shishishi~ uncute kohai's aren't suppose to drink under age." Bel took a sip of the wine that he stole.

"Bel-kun is right Fran-chan, you shouldn't be drinking, remember last time that happened, well last not walk down memories lane." came a reply from Lussuria.

"But, I put poison in his and loud-mouth commander's drinks." Said Fran. Both Bel and Squalo, who was sitting down near them, spit out their drinks.

"VOIIIII What the hell!" Squalo was swinging around his sword.

"Fran, you tell me this 'after' I drunk it." Bel pulled out a couple of his knives with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Bel-sempai, you didn't ask."

"Why would I?" Bel threw the knives at Fran's frog hat.

"Bel-sempai that hu-" Fran got cut off because he was suddenly glope down to the ground by a brown haired cross-dressing rabbit.

"Fran I miss you!" Fran felt something snuggled up onto his waist. Fran looked down and spotted a person with brown untamed hair with a purple and black dress. Fran came to one conclusion at who this person could be.

"Rabbit princess." The rabbit remove himself from Fran, so he could get a good look at his face.

"Hi Fran-kun." Tsuna tipped his head to the side and shot a cute smile, that made Fran and the others blush. To say, the other was confused on how Fran knew this _'girl'_._ 'She'_ had brown short untamed hair; the bangs framed 'her' face with big brown beautiful doe eyes and a smile that was fit for a goddess.

"Shishishi~ Fr~an, who's the cute _'girl'_ Bel sang out his name, and pushed him out of the way so he was now standing in front of Tsuna.

"Shishishi~ The prince has spotted a lovely princess." Bel grabbed Tsuna by his waist and brought him closer to him. Tsuna blushed and pushed away from Bel and went to hide behind Fran. Tsuna clutched Fran jacket and popped his head out.

"Fran who a-are these p-people?" Tsuna asked.  
>"That's idiot prince," points at Bel, "Drag Queen," points at Lussuria, "Creepy-stalker," points at Levi, " and he is our Loud-mouth commander," points at Squalo, who was holding back from killing Fran along with Bel and Levi for the stupid nicknames he gave them.<p>

"Like was asked before, Fran, who is this person who seem so familiar with you"" asked Bel. Who pulled out a couple of knives to throw at Fran.

"First of all rabbit princess is a boy, and second he's my fiancée." Everyone became silent as what Fran said progressed in their heads, and the information shock them to the core. Thinking of how could a boy look that beautiful, and second how could a person this beautiful be this idiot Fran fiancée!

"Kufufufuf~Fran did I just hear you say that you're my Tsuna-kun fiancée." A trident was stab through Fran hat.

"Hello master," Fran didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Fran long time no see, I'm surprise your still alive and that the Varies's haven't killed you yet." Mukuro remove his trident from Fran hat.

_'Something's never change.'_ Tsuna thought before asking Fran was he okay.

"Master what your doing here and why is rabbit princess here, you usually don't let him out." Fran glanced down at Tsuna who was still clung to him.

"Master did you cast a spell Tsuna to cover up who he _'really'_ is." Fran lower his voice so the others couldn't hear them.

"You catch on quick." Mukuro was proud and a little shock that Fran saw through his illusion that he put on Tsuna. The illusion hide Tsuna scent so when he is presented in front of others demon he would appear as one.

"Mukuro-sama there a guy coming this way with tonfas and he look really angry.' Tsuna now was clutching to Mukuro jacket.

"Tonfas? Angry? Kyoya-kun." Mukuro put the pieces together just in time to see an fighting/angry Hibari coming his way with his tonfas out and ready.

"Herbivore." Hibari tonfas clash with Mukuro trident, Fran grab Tsuna away from Mukuro already know what was about to happen. They charge toward each other, weapons clashing together as they battle it out making a mess everywhere they went.

* * *

><p>Standing on the sidelines watching, not once thinking about stopping it, were Rborn and Giotto.<p>

"So they started huh." Said Reborn.

"This happen every time they see each other." Sighed Giotto.

**BOOM** (destroy wall)

**BANG** (table is now destroy)

**SPLASH** (drinks wasted everywhere)

"Someone should really stop them before they destroy the building." Giott heard a familiar voice, and recognized it to be G his right hand man, who was with Asari.

"Maah Maah they look like they are having so much fun." Asari and a certain person said together.

"Baseball-idiot, they are running Primo-sama party!" Shouted a look alike G just with silver hair and no tattoo on his face.

"MUKURO-SAMA!" A loud scream made them pay attention back to the fight. Mukuro was knock down to the ground and Hibari was about to swing his tonfa down on Mukuro, but a blur ran up in front of Mukuro and Hibari in up hitting it instead of Mukuro.

"Tsuna-kun/ Dame-Tsuna.

To Be Continue

**PLEASE SEND IN YOU REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chi-chi: Hello everyone and I have chapter 4**

**Tsuna: Chi-chan why did I have to get hit by Hibari-san**

**Chi-chi: Because I had to have some have to add Hibari to the all27**

**Tsuna/Mukuro: All 27!, but isn't this a 6927!**

**Chi-chi: Opps I guess I forgot to mention this to them * runs away***

**Mukuro:Kufufufu~ Tsuna my dear please handle the warning why I go to kill are author.**

**Tsuna: Gladly! Warning story may contain me cross-dressing, OOC, and weird thing that may come into Chi-chan head. Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Tsuna's eyes slowly fluttered open, he felt like he was laying on something nice and cozy. Tsuna wondered how he ended up in such a nice, cozy place. The memories of what happened suddenly came rushing back to his head.

"Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna quickly sat up, but the sudden movement made pain comes rushing into his head.

"Tsuna-kun/ Dame-Tsuna!" The door opened revealing a worried, stressed out Mukuro and Reborn, who had his gun out. Mukuro saw that his Tsuna-kun was in pain and rushed over there towards him.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Tsuna looked up and smiled, happy to see his Mukuro-sama was okay, but then frowned and clutches the pillow that was beside him tightly.

"I'm glad to see th-" a pillow smacked into his face, to say, Mukuro was shocked about what just took place.

"Hmmmm. . . . this seem to be interesting." Reborn smirked, while Giotto was also in shock and the others where just plain confused.

"Baka Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna's cheek were puffed out anger, with a pillow in his hand..

"Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" Tsuna repeatedly kept hitting Mukuro with the pillow, until he fell on his chest.

"Baka Mukuro-sama for making me worried." Tsuna look down at Mukuro, who somehow ended on the ground, Mukuro saw his Tsuna-kun had tears running down his eyes making Mukuro feel guilty for making his Tsuna cry, so got up and placed a kiss on his forehead and hugged him close.

"Mukuro-sama is sorry for making his dear Tsuna-kun worried."

"I forgive. . . Mukuro-sama. I love. . . . you." Tsuna voice got lowered, dazing back off to sleep.

"Love you too." _'More than anything else.'_ Mukuro was stroking Tsuna while was lying up against his chest sound of sleep, totally forgetting about the audience they had.

"Who knew the cold hearted pineapple Mukuro had a heart." Whispered G. Giotto felt jealousy at how Tsuna was laying in Mukuro arms so blissfully with a smile on his face, he wanted Tsuna to do that to him and only him.

"Master, I see you're still a pedo." Came a reply from Fran who came up to see was his little rabbits princess was okay. That reply of course earns Fran a stab in his hat from Mukuro trident; Mukuro lifted Tsuna bridal style in his arms.

"Now, if you excuse us, we'll be taking our leave." Mukuro was about to leave, but someone was blocking his exit.

"Who the herbivore, pineapple herbivore." Asked stoic Hibari.

"Kufufufu~ That's none of your business Kyoya-kun." Mukuro really didn't feel like dealing with Kyoya or to see his face.

"Herbivore, either you tell me or be bitten to death." Hibari took out his tonfa.

"If I recalled Hibari, you wanted to bite Mukuro to death, ending up with my Dame- Tsuna knocked out unconscious." Said Reborn who had his fedora tipped down, so you couldn't see the angrier that was on his face

"Kufufufu~ Since when did my beloved Tsuna-kun belong to you Reborn? We'll be taking our leave, so I guess we'll play our game of cat and mouse some other time Kyoya-kun." Mist came and surrounded Mukuro and Tsuna and disappeared.

"That bastard, leaving without cleaning the mess he made." Fumed the look alike G.

"Calm down Gokudera, he was in a rush, but I would like to know who that boy was." Said Yamamoto.

"You're right, the pineapple seemed to had really cared for him." Said Gokudera. All eyes then turned to Reborn.

"Don't look at me because I'm not saying anything, ask Giotto or Fran." Reborn pointed, before he walked out of the room. Everyone then turned to Giotto and Fran.

"Well Primo-san, I'll let you handle this." Said Fran before he disappeared into black smoke.

"Whhhaattt! Why me!" screamed out Giotto.

"Herbivore, tell me before I bite you to death, I'm really in a bad mood." Hibari tonfa started to glow purple, showing how serious he was.

"Wellll, you see." Giotto was trying to think up something to say.

"Giotto, what have I told you about not finishing your paperwork?" Standing in the door was a person who resembled Hibari.

"Alaude, I can ex-Whha!" before Giotto could explain, his body was engulfed in handcuffs as Alaude dragged him out.

* * *

><p>When Mukuro arrived home, the first thing he did was change Tsuna out of his dress and slipped him on one of his shirts, which was to big for his little body. Mukuro changed out of his clothes and slipped on something comfortable, before slipping into bed and brought Tsuna closer to him.<p>

"Have sweet dreams, Tsuna-kun." Mukuro whispered to Tsuna, before he too was off to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was a nice, warm day outside in the demon world, and everything seemed peaceful. In the castle that was deep into the forest, on the couch Mukuro was laying his head on Tsuna's lap, while Tsuna was playing with Mukuro's hair.<p>

"Mukuro-sama has such pretty, long hair." Tsuna was brushing Mukuro's hair.  
>"Why thank-you Tsuna-kun, and you have pretty hair too."<p>

"Mukuro-sama, you're just saying that to make me happy." Tsuna blushed.

"Tsuna-kun is so kawaii when he blushes." Mukuro teased Tsuna, the bush on Tsuna's cheeks spread through his whole face. Mukuro started playing with Tsuna hair.

"It's soft like a plushie ." Mukuro shuffled Tsuna hair," Kawaii"

Tsuna had bed head looking hair do.

"Mukuro-sama~!" Tsuna pouted and shifted a bit.

Mukuro sat up and pulled Tsuna into his lap, pressing their foreheads together.

"Tsuna-kun looks so kawaii like this so-" Mukuro kissed Tsuna lips," No one else can do this but me" Tsuna blushed and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>"You called for me Reborn," Hibari stepped into Reborn's office.<p>

"Hibari, I need you to go over to Mukuro's and tell him that tomorrow we are holding a meeting, and all guardians are to attend."

"Why send me to deliver this message to the pine apple herbivore?" Hibari questioned Reborn.

"Because I say so, oh and before you leave, give Dame-Tsuna this." Reborn threw a stuffed bunny toward Hibari who caught it with ease.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was in the kitchen with Chrome baking some cookies to give to Mukuro.<p>

"Ne, Chrome-chan, how should we decorate the cookies?" Tsuna sat the tray of fresh bake cookies on the table.

"What ever way you think Mukuro-sama would like, Tsu-kun." Chrome sat down lots of different icings and sprinkle. The doorbell suddenly rang, and Chrome and Tsuna went to answer it. When they made it to the door, the person was already inside the house.

"Hibari-san!" Chrome was shocked that this person was standing in her master house.

_'Hibari-san is here! Not good!'_

To be continue. . . .

**Please tell me who you would like to meet Tsuna-chan next! PLEASE SEND ME IN YOU REVIEWS I JUST LOVE THEM TOO MUCH!**


	5. AUTHOR NOTE

EVERYONE I'M SO SORRY TO SAY THAT I DON'T BELIEVE I CAN CONTINUE THIS, BUT I WILL PUT UP ANOTHER STORY FOR KHR AND WILL SOON UPDATE MINE. AGAIN I'M SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE AND THE NEXT STORY I DO I WILL FINISH IT TO THE END! THANK-YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY. HOPEFULLY WHEN I WRITE MY NEXT STORY I WILL IMPROVE BY THEN. BYE EVERYONE AND HAVE A BLESS DAY!


	6. Chapter 6

**Attention all readers, I have decided to rewrite My One and Only! It should be post up around May or April! Than-you and that is all!**


End file.
